Reincarnation
by CookieBVB
Summary: Allen is reincarnated into Ichigo. And just in time for the new enemy on the rise. Will Ichigo, Allen, and all of their friends be able to stop it before it destroys everything they know?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, as promised, I wrote another story! ~cheers~ Anyway, it's my first crossover, so… I wanted to try it out! This story, for the most part, came to me in a dream(no joke. I had a dream of Ichigo shouting out, "BANKAI. INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE." And killing an enemy or two. Or fifty ;) SO. I have made up a new enemy in here, and I'm not telling you anything further than that!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Bleach or D. Grayman. If I did, then Ichigo and Allen would have made out YEARS ago. And Grimmjow would be Shiro's boytoy ;)**

**REINCARNATION**

**Part One- Reincarnation**

"Why is this hollow so hard to kill?!" Ichigo Kurosaki shouted to Renji Abarai, who was fighting with him. Their opponent refused to even get a scratch. Ichigo sighed in agitation.

"BANKAI."

"Stupid shinigami. It's obviously a Vasto Lorde. There is no way you can defeat it." Someone said. Ichigo looked around in curiosity, before he recognized the voice to be his Hollow's.

"Be quiet, Hollow. Ichigo is doing the best he can, along with Renji-kun~" Someone else said. However, Ichigo did not recognize this voice.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Allen Walker. And I am the spirit of your past life."

Ichigo's body started burning. However, it was worse on his left arm than his whole body.

Renji looked over at his friend, irritated but concerned. Ichigo never gets distracted in a fight. So what's wrong?

"Ichigo!" He yelled in fright when Ichigo lit up in flames. Renji and the Vasto Lorde watched the boy on fire as his appearance started to change. His eyes turned light grey, and his let arm turned into some sort of black armour. A pentacle-like scar appeared over his left eye, trailing down to his cheek.

When the flames died down, Ichigo focused on his surroundings. His left arm felt weird and heavy. He looked down, and his entire face changed to an expression of shock.

His entire left arm had turned to a hard, black armour. It smoothed out around his upper arm, turning into a few swirls that disappeared into his skin.

When his eyes focused on the now frightened Vasto Lorde, his left eye turned into a target-like formation. A few words appeared in his mind, and he said them carefully.

"_Innocence, activate._"

His hair grew slightly longer, and spiked softly. A white cape with a silver masquerade-like mask draped itself over his shoulders. The most frightening thing, however, was his left arm.

It had transformed itself into a claw-like shape, with elongated nails.

Ichigo raced toward the Vasto Lorde, in shunpo. However, with the new transformation, his shunpo was much faster, and the Vasto Lorde was dead within seconds.

Renji stood to the side, watching in awe. What _was_ Ichigo?

Speaking of the strawberry, Renji raced to the now-passed-out teen. All of the features had disappeared, except for the scar and arm, now back as a somewhat human-looking arm.

Renji carried Ichigo to the nearest place-

Urahara's shop.

"Urahara!" Renji called, setting the boy in his arms on the ground.

The perverted shopkeeper sauntered toward them. He smiled at Ichigo.

"It's happened so soon," was all he said, before picking up the boy and carrying him inside, leaving Renji to follow.

"You can come out now. I know you aren't Hollow or Zangetsu." Urahara said to the unconscious boy.

A spirit materialized beside Ichigo. It was a boy of fifteen, with white hair and grey eyes. Over his left eye, there was a scar identical to the one Ichigo had acquired. His left arm was made of the same black armour, and he had on an old-looking outfit.

Urahara looked surprised at the spirit.

"Allen-kun! It's been so long!" He cried joyfully, snapping open his fan to cover part of his face.

"Kisuke! How have you been?" 'Allen' replied.

Urahara smiled, unbeknownst to the people around him. "I've been good. How have you been?"

"Fine. Living in a body and hiding your presence for 15 years is tough work. I don't know how Shiro does it."

"Shiro?"

"Ichigo's hollow. He only lets me call him Shiro, for Shirosaki. Anyways, how has Yoruichi been?"

"She's in the Soul Society right now."

"Who the…?" Renji started. Allen looked at him, and smiled.

"Hello Renji. I am Allen Walker. I was an exorcist in the 1500s, known for exterminating Akuma, or what you call, 'Arrancar.' They're sort of alike, akuma and hollows. I was born in England, and when I was 15, I joined the Black Order. However, after I died, I was reincarnated into Ichigo Kurosaki." Allen gestured to the strawberry. "As you can see, he has gained some of my attributes, after he recognized me as one of his past lives. He can now call upon my power, as well as Shiro's and Zangetsu's."

"Oh…"

"Who are you?" Allen asked the redheaded pineapple.

"I am Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad Six in the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"Who is your captain?" Allen asked curiously. Renji was slightly startled by the question.

"That would be-"

"Me."

Renji, Urahara, and Allen all turned, startled, towards the opening Senkaimon. Stepping out was Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Byakuya! It's been so long!" Allen smiled.

"That it has. Moyashi."

Allen got angry. "My name is Allen, stupid BaKanda." He said threateningly to Byakuya.

"Wha-?"

"A… _person_ I knew when I was alive has been reincarnated into Byakuya Kuchiki. Yu Kanda, that is his name. His spirit entered Byakuya, 500 or so years ago, while the latter was sleeping. Why do you think Byakuya always reacts to the word 'you'?" Byakuya flinched.

Someone burst through the door. It was a boy of about 19 years of age, with flaming red hair and an eye patch covering one bright green eye. He had a bandana holding his hair away from his face, and a small hammer on his belt.

His eyes searched through the room frantically. When they landed on Toshiro, he smiled. ""Beansprout!" He yelled gleefully, hugging the young captain to him.

"Who… the… hell…?" Toshiro asked, unconsciously snuggling into the boy.

"Oh, I didn't tell you! My soul was so large, like Ichigo's, that I had to have it divided into two parts- One went to Ichigo Kurosaki, and the other went to Toshiro Hitsugaya." Allen laughed nervously.

"Allen…"The boy with the red hair said dangerously. "What were you thinking? Where's Neah?"

"Chill Lavi. Neah's in the Ark." Allen waved his hand dismissively.

Ichigo stirred. Everyone looked at the awakening boy.

"Ahh!" He scooted back with his back flush against the wall, his eyes staring unfocusedly at the wall in front of him. Allen sighed.

"I've always hated this part. Ever since I saw it with Toshiro, I've hated that I had to go through this again with another poor kid." Lavi seemed to only just notice that Ichigo was screaming his lungs out.

"Allen… Is he…?" Lavi asked, uncertain of something."

"Yes. He is seeing Neah's past, as well as my own."

"Who _is _Neah?" Toshiro asked, looking at the unseeing Ichigo.

"Neah is my uncle, as well as your great-uncle. If you think about it, I _am_ your father (Bad Star Wars reference). Anyway, Neah is known as the legendary 14th Noah. He betrayed the Millennium Earl, and was reincarnated into my body. I am the 14th Noah.

However, Ichigo is the Lost 15th." Urahara gasped.

"You mean…?" Allen nodded.

"A new enemy will arise very soon. Ichigo will need his Visored powers, mine, and those of the Lost 15th. Look at him. He's already transforming."

All heads turned to the whimpering strawberry. His skin was turning a dark grey-ish brown (You know the colour), and his eyes were turning gold. The Noah clan's marks were started to take place on his forehead, making it bleed.

"No… Mana…" Ichigo whimpered.. Allen looked down at that. That memory in particular has the most emotion. Ichigo will have a difficult time getting over the pain of it.

"Ichigo!" Rukia Kuchiki, Orhime Inoue, Sado Yasutora(Chad), Uryu Ishida, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, and Tatsuki Arisawa burst into the room frantically.

Urahara sighed-the room was getting too crowded. He looked to the other soul reapers, who nodded. In a shunpo, they were in Urahara's underground training area, with Ichigo propped up on a rock.

Byakuya and Toshiro looked at the humans questionably. Urahara just waved them off. The humans already knew about the Soul Society and all things related, so why bother.

Ichigo promptly screamed in pain, disrupting the silence. Allen knew he was going through losing his Innocence.

Orihime tried to rush over to the boy in pain, but Yoruichi held her back.

"Yoruichi-san…?" Orihime muttered in surprise.

"We cannot do anything. Only Allen can," Yoruichi pointed at the spirit in question. Orihime turned her big, teary eyes onto the spirit, who was smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, Inoue. I do not want to interfere. If we do, Ichigo could forget everything, or he could go insane. This is part of him recognizing who he truly is. He must watch all of those memories in order to know how to defeat the arising."

"Who…?" A few wondered out loud.

A loud crash sounded. Dust flew everywhere, as if trying to erase the landscape and all of the people inside.

"**Innocence, activate. Bankai." (There it is! Yay!)**

A whirlpool of spiritual pressure surrounded everyone, protecting them.

Allen as the first to be able to see. When he looked out, he smiled.

Ichigo had chosen to accept him.

**READ THIS:**

**So! How did you guys like it? I am personally… **_**somewhat**_** proud of this piece. There may be things that I would change that I missed, or… yeah. I do NOT think I will write another chapter, but I might.**

**I just want to let you readers know that I **_**do **_**like writing multi-chapter stories, but they're usually rushed and lame, so I don't do it often. So, often, everything I write will be a one-time thing.**

**And… what else… Oh! That's it for all of my story ideas… wait… I'm writing one, and I kind of have a GrimmIchi one-shot somewhat planned. So… look forward to it, I guess!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I have gotten tired of everyone's constant reviews (lol, not really), so I decided to update this. Of course, I'm watching Naruto at the same time. Yeah… SASUKE. COME BACK. FIGHT GAARA. IF YOU DON'T, I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. I WILL PUNCH YOU.**

**Okay, My ranting's ov- OH MY GOD, THAT RANDOM GUY HAS THE SAME VOICE AS GIN. SHINSEI NA KUSO. THAT'S AMAZING.**

Part Two:

The thing that leapt into the building was not human, nor was it a hollow. It looked like an overgrown clown, and was carrying a few guns. However, what was most disturbing was the fact…

It had Aizen's face.

"Eww… Is that Aizen?" Orihime yelled.

"No… That thing is not human. It is what Allen's generation calls an akuma. An akuma is like a hollow, except there are levels an akuma has. The highest ever recorded is a level 3-"

"No." Allen interrupted, surprising everyone. "Just after Lenalee regained her powers, an akuma entered Headquarters. It was a Level 4, and it was so difficult to defeat. I almost died."

"Don't worry! Ichigo has defeated the man with that face on the akuma, and he was stronger than anyone here. Sure, he doesn't have that level of strength regained yet, but he does have your powers within him." Kisuke looked at Allen.

"Ichigo has regained those powers, as well as my own. You just watch." Allen was watching Ichigo carefully.

All of the humans and shinigami present looked to Ichigo in anticipation. Ichigo looked at his friends, and then glanced back to the akuma.

"I'm going to kick your ass." He stated calmly, and then leapt.

Ichigo went for the face first, ignoring the shouts of protest. He used his new left arm to try and cut into the face, but it was deflected. Then, Ichigo used his Zangetsu to try and cut off an arm. That, too, was deflected. The akuma laughed.

"I am going to rid this world of the filthy humans and shinigami! Lord Earl will make you all into his faithful akuma!" The akuma laughed.

"Just as I feared." Allen said. "This akuma is a Level 4."

"What does that mean?" Orihime asked. Rukia sighed.

"All right. Let's take you upstairs for some tea." Rukia dragged her and Renji upstairs, with Renji by his ear. Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Ishida followed, because they knew that this fight was not for them. Ichigo only could conquer it.

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi muttered, somewhat worried about the boy. She was like a mother to him.

Ichigo leapt at the akuma again, frustrated. He went for the legs next, but couldn't even get close. The akuma grabbed one of the guns, and shot at Ichigo. However, Ichigo dodged and ran around the akuma. The akuma kept shooting at Ichigo, but Ichigo kept dodging.

_Damn. I can't get a good strike on him. Why is it so hard to defeat this guy? _Ichigo wondered.

"Ichigo! I need to tell you something important!" Allen suddenly yelled at the fighting orangette.

"What is it?" Ichigo yelled back.

"Grab onto your left wrist and pull. You must put down your own sword to achieve this! I am sorry, Zangetsu, but this was the only way I defeated a Level 4!" Allen yelled, starting to run towards Ichigo.

"Got it!" Ichigo followed Allen's instructions. Suddenly, he was wielding a long white sword with a green cross on the hilt. He looked at it in surprise, and then to the stub of his now-removed left arm.

Allen suddenly grabbed the long black and white sword from Ichigo, and grinned at the latter as he ran toward the akuma.

"Sorry, I'll explain later. Now grab Zangetsu and let's go!" Allen yelled.

"Why me?" Ichigo wondered out loud, and then grabbed Zangetsu and charged.

Allen went to the left, and Ichigo to the right. They both went to the Level 4 at the same time, and slashed at the unsuspecting akuma. However, the akuma saw Allen, and bat him away. He did not see Ichigo, so the orangette got a good strike on his head. But…

It was not deep enough.

"Ichigo! The akuma will not perish with a shot to the head! You must aim for his stomach, or the star on its head!" Allen yelled to Ichigo.

"All right! Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shot the Getsuga Tenshou at the stomach. It sailed right on through.

The akuma coughed up blood, and fell to the ground. After a few moments, it grabbed one of its guns and shot at Allen.

The bullet hit, and stars started appearing on his skin.

The akuma crumbled into dust.

Allen fainted with gray skin. He started coughing, and he started glowing.

"Allen-kun!" Kisuke yelled, running at his old friend. Allen opened his eyes, and smiled weakly.

The gray on his skin started fading. He finally looked normal again. Ichigo grabbed the sword, and put his left arm together again.

"I'm fine Kisuke." Allen smiled.

And then, he disappeared.


End file.
